Dalek-Borg War
by TheFanFictionBoss
Summary: When both species get ready for either the extermiantion or assilimation of earth, both species go to war, that spreads galaxy wide. The Enterprise, The Doctor, and other empires will later get involved, including an empire from another, franchise.


The Milky Way galaxy, Year 2053, near the planet, Earth, shortly before first contact...

4 Dalek Saucers and Two Borg cubes has just encountered each other...

The Borg speaks first...

"We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile." Demands the Borg.

"We obey no-one, we are the superior species!" Says the Daleks.

"Strength is Irrelevant. You will be assimilated." Said the Borg.

"Exterminate!" Yells the Daleks.

"You will become one with the Borg. Why do you resist?" Asked the Borg.

"This is not resistance, this is pest control!" Said the Daleks.

"We only wish to raise quality of life for all species." Says the Borg

"Daleks will not align and unite with the Borg. We will conquer the universe and exterminate all non-Dalek life!" Says the Daleks.

"Your lifes, as it has been, is over." Says the Borg.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Yells the Daleks

"All Daleks will be forced into assimilation, your species will fall and you will bring service the Borg. You will be assimilated!" Says the Borg.

"You are superior in only one respect. You are better at dying!" Says the Daleks

"Unacceptable answer, assimilate!" Says the Borg

In the Borg Cube, a Borg soldier is talking to the Borg Queen.

"Their biological and technological distinctiveness is unremarkable. They are unworthy of assimilation'; Why assimilate a species that would detract from perfection?". says the Borg.

"They wish to conquer the whole of the universe, their ideas shall be destroyed and their culture shall be assimilated, or they will not stop until they as they say, exterminate, the Borg. I will now speak with the Dalek King." Says the Borg Queen.

"The Queen who wishes assimilation, you take species and you fashion them into yours ... behold your robots, exterminated. I made the Daleks, Queen, they are the powerhouse of creation, the Borg will be exterminated." Says Davros

"We are Borg, You're only repeating your minion's words. You sound like a mindless automaton." Says the Borg Queen."

This I have forseen, in the wild, in the wink, the Borg Queen will be here as witness at the end of everything; the Borg Queen and his precious collective!" Says Davros.

"What does that mean?" Asks the Borg Queen.

"You will discover it soon. Because the ending approaches. The testing begins." Says Davros.

"Testing of what?" Asks the Borg Queen.

"The Reality Bomb." Says Davros

Outside. One of the Borg Cubes vanquished.

"The Cube, you made it disappear." Said the Borg Queen.

"Electrical energy, Miss Queen. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The reality bomb cancels it out, structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter." Says Davros.

"Irrelevant, the Borg will stop the Daleks, your culture is absurd, your species will be assimilated and the destruction of existence will be prevented." Says the Borg Queen.

"Across the entire universe, never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust. And the dust will become atoms and the atoms will become... nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation. *This* is my ultimate victory, Queen! The destruction of reality *itself*!" Says Davros.

"I will not take pleasure in the destruction of the universe" Says the Borg Queen.

The Cube began moving, the Daleks began fire on the Borg Cube.

"FIRE BACK!" Yelled the Borg Queen.

"Welcome to my new empire, Queen. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and triumph of Davros, lord and creator of the Dalek race. " Said Davros.

"You will empire be destroyed as well, along with your species." Said the Queen.

Outside the cube, the Daleks were preparing to blast the Borg Qube.

All the Daleks shot onto the Borg Cube causing a planet sized explosion killing bothsides.

But in the distance 100 Dalek Saucers were arriving, on the other, 1,000 Borg Cubes incoming.

EXTERMINATE! The Daleks yelled from one side. ASSIMILATE! The Borg yelled from the other side


End file.
